Quidditch Rendezvous
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: She couldn't fall asleep. It was 3 o'clock in the morning...she decided to go for a fly. Little did she know that she wasn't the only one with that problem. Romance...a bit of humor...probably a lot of fluff... come read it and find out what happens.


Hey all! This be Mione Potter out here.  I'm so glad ff.net is back up. Well, this is my first Oliver/Cho fic I hope you like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She couldn't sleep.  It was 3 o'clock in the morning and yet, the 7th year Ravenclaw was wide-awake.  She didn't have a reason so be so awake.  In fact, she should have been quite tired.  They had a very hard Quidditch practice earlier that day.

If anyone could handle being Quidditch captain, the top student of her class and Head Girl, it was Cho Chang.  (Of course, Hermione Granger could give her a run for her money.)  Either way, Cho couldn't sleep.

She slid out her bed and walked over to her wardrobe.  She opened the door, revealing a full-length mirror.  Her almond-shaped, chocolate brown eyes stared back at her, looking less tired by the second.  She closed the door and reached for her robe, which was draped on her chair.

_'Maybe I'll go for a fly'_ she thought.

She looked down at her blue flannel pajamas and shrugged.  It wasn't like anyone was going to see her.  Cho walked over to her giant window, opened it, and gracefully flew out towards the lake, her robe billowing behind her.

She glided over the lake, her feet barely missing the water.  She pulled up slightly as she reached the shore and touched down softly on a small grassy hill, surrounded by trees.  She dismounted and set her Firebolt down and smoothed out her robe.  She couldn't believe it but she was even more awake now.  She was just about to sit down when she heard a rustling in the bushes and turned around quickly.

"Who's there?" She heard a voice call.

"Who's there?" she echoed.

A figure emerged from the trees.  He was around 6'2" wearing a black shirt and jeans.  Hw had light brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes.  He looked athletic and he was carrying a broomstick in his left hand.  Cho let out a sigh of relief realizing that it wasn't a teacher.

"I didn't think that anyone would be awake at this time," Cho said, self-consciously smoothing her hair out.

"Well, I guess there is then," the chap said, stepping out of the shadows towards Cho. "I'm Oliver Wood."

"Oliver? It's Cho!" she replied sounding quite surprised.

"Wow, I couldn't recognize you.  The last time I saw you was, I think, four years ago.  You were just a third year," Oliver said with a smile.

"Yeah, back then, we were rivals," Cho said.  

"Well, no offense.  I mean, I've seen you play and you're really good, but I'm still a Gryffindor," Oliver said, putting his right hand over his heart.

"I won't argue with you, but I do have two questions for you.  One, why are you out at this time?  Two, what are you doing here gracing us with your presence at Hogwarts?"

"First, I couldn't sleep and I just seemed to be getting more and more awake so I decided to go for a fly, and second, I just got a vacation from the team so I thought I'd come back and see how the Lions are doing."

"Oh, of course, the wonderful captain of Puddlemere United.  I've been reading about you and the team in the _Daily Prophet_ and you are doing very well.  But then again, I've also read about your supposed fiancé Alexia Vanderbilt.  I know Rita Skeeter isn't exactly a reliable source but she can't be all wrong.  I just had to ask to make sure."

Oliver sat down on the grass and Cho did the same.  He put his broomstick next to Cho's.  

"Just so I make it really clear, Rita Skeeter is not a reliable source at all.  I've never even MET Alexia Vanderbilt, let alone be engaged to her.  So that couldn't be further from the truth.  In fact, I'm as single as they come.  How about you?  The last time I've heard, Harry was madly in love with you or something."

Cho laughed.  "I think that might be stretching the truth a bit, and you I'm guessing you haven't talked to him in a while.  He and Hermione have been going out for two years.  I'm really surprised you haven't read about it."

"Yeah well, Quidditch takes up a lot of my time and energy," Oliver said, shrugging.

"How long will you be staying?" Cho asked.

"Until the end of the year," he replied, staring at the stars.

"Oh, really? You wouldn't be doing any scouting or anything, are you?"

"No," Oliver replied, facing her and smiling. "I'm not that important…yet."

The two chatted more about this and that.

"Well, seeing that the sky is beginning to lighten, I think I'd better get back to my room and catch up on sleeping."

"Right, I think we both should," Oliver said, standing up and offering Cho a hand.

"Thanks," she said, still looking up at him.  At 5'6", Cho was quite a bit shorter than Oliver.  "It was very nice talking to you," she said, smiling at him.

"You too," he replied, picking up their brooms.  They both mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground.

Cho began flying back towards the Head Girl Tower for a moment before noticing that Oliver was following her.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"I wouldn't be a proper gentleman if I didn't escort a lady back to her place, now would I?" he joked.  

"Do I even want to ask what your definition of 'escort' is?" Cho said, half laughing.

"I'm shocked!" Oliver said as they arrived at her open window.  Cho flew in and touched down on the ground gently.  

"Well, good night, or morning, actually," Cho said leaning out of her window.

"Sweet dreams, Cho," Oliver said, still chuckling at Cho's "escort" joke.  He waved and flew away.

Cho watched his figure disappear and she closed the window.  

_'Oliver still looks as good as ever,'_ she thought.  She crawled under her covers and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and the image of dashing Oliver Wood in her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  Please review and tell me if I should go on!

I

I

I

I

I

I

\/          Click here please!


End file.
